Yoda In Action!
The Clone Wars – Yoda in Action! ist ein englischer Roman von Heather Scott. Er wurde als Stufe 3-Roman bei DK Readers veröffentlicht und enthält eine vollständige Adaption der ersten Episode aus der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars, Der Hinterhalt. Neben der Handlung sind im Buch Bilder aus der Episode sowie Beschreibungen von Begriffen enthalten. Am Ende ist ein Glossar und ein Index angehangen. Inhaltsangabe des Verlages Join Jedi Master Yoda as he battles villains and evil droids in the terrifying Clone Wars. Handlung Jedi-Meister Yoda ist mit Klonkriegern auf dem Weg nach Rugosa, um mit dem König der Toydarianer, Katuunko, einen Vertrag abzuschließen, damit die Galaktische Republik eine Basis im Toydaria-System bauen darf. Captain Zak kann jedoch keine Verbindung mit Katuunko herstellen. Auf dem Mond wartet Katuunko mit seinen Wachen vergeblich auf Yoda, als Asajj Ventress von der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme erscheint und ein Hologramm von Dooku zeigt, der Katuunko überzeugen will, sich der Konföderation anzuschließen, weil sie stärker als die Republik ist. Yodas Kreuzer wird von Schiffen der Konföderation angegriffen, weshalb er mit den Klonkriegern Rys, Thire und Jek an Bord einer Rettungskapsel den Kreuzer verlässt, damit dieser in den Hyperraum in Sicherheit fliegen kann. Dooku sagt, Ventress werde ihn kontaktieren, sobald sich Katuunko der Konföderation anschließt, und verabschiedet sich. Daraufhin wird der König von Yoda benachrichtigt, der auf dem Mond gelandet ist, und Ventress schlägt einen Wettkampf statt. Sie schickt ihre besten Truppen zu Yoda und Katuunko solle sich dann der Seite anschließen, die den Kampf gewinnt. Yoda stimmt zu und verspricht, bei Nachteinbruch zu kommen. Anstatt auf direktem Weg zu Katuunko zu laufen, führt Yoda die Klonkrieger durch einen Korallenwald. Die Angriffspanzer der B1-Kampfdroiden sind zu groß, um durch den Wald zu fahren, weshalb die Droiden Yoda und die Klonkrieger zu Fuß verfolgen. Yoda läuft zwischen die Kampfdroiden, die daraufhin auf ihn schießen, doch dabei nur die anderen Droiden treffen. Als B2-Superkampfdroiden erscheinen, müssen sich Yoda und die Klonkrieger zurückziehen. Thire wird getroffen und sein Bein wird verletzt, doch Yoda hebt mit der Macht einen Superkampfdroiden hoch und dreht ihn um, woraufhin dieser die anderen Droiden beschießt und zerstört. Als drei Droidekas anrollen, laufen die Klonkrieger weg, wobei Yoda mit seinem Lichtschwert die Schüsse abwehrt. Droiden-Kommandant 224 benachrichtigt Ventress, dass Yoda sich zurückzieht, weshalb Katuunko bei Yoda nachfragt. Yoda meint, er sei nicht in Schwierigkeiten und freue sich auf das Treffen. Yoda führt die Klonkrieger in eine Höhle, um sich auszuruhen. Mit zwei beschädigten Gewehren baut er eine Krücke für Thire und erzählt ihnen, dass sie zwar gleich aussehen, aber im Inneren sehr verschieden sind. Als in der Nähe einige Kampfdroiden mit drei Panzern vorbeilaufen, stellt sich Yoda ihnen in den Weg, den Klonkriegern befiehlt er, in einiger Entfernung zu warten. Der Jedi kann alle Panzer zerstören, weshalb sich Katuunko wundert, wieso er so viel Rauch sieht, wo sich Yoda doch ergeben hat. Ventress benachrichtigt 224, doch dieser wurde von Yoda zerstört, weshalb sie Droidekas aktiviert. Jek bemerkt die Droidekas zuerst und macht Thire auf sie aufmerksam, der daraufhin eine Rakete auf ein Korallenstück über den Droidekas schießt. Das Korallenstück fällt auf die Droidekas und zerstört sie. Katuunko entscheidet, sich der Republik anzuschließen, weil Yoda keinen gerechten Kampf bekam. Dooku gibt Ventress den Befehl, Katuunko zu töten, weil dessen Nachfolger wahrscheinlich eher der Konföderation beitreten wird. Als sie mit ihren Lichtschwertern ausholt, um den König zu töten, erscheint Yoda und hält die Lichtschwerter mit der Macht fest, während die Klonkrieger die restlichen Kampfdroiden zerstören. Yoda betrachtet die schlecht gefertigten Lichtschwerter von Ventress, woraufhin diese in ihr Shuttle flieht und eine Explosion auslöst, wodurch mehrere Felsbrocken auf Yoda und Katuunko stürzen. Yoda kann alle Steine mit der Macht aufhalten, doch Ventress entkommt durch die Ablenkung. Als Zeichen seines Repsekts gibt Katuunko Yoda sein Schwert und gemeinsam sie betreten einen Tiefflug-Angriffstransporter/Infanterie, mit dem sie den Mond verlassen. Dramatis personae *Katuunko *Yoda *Thire *Rys *Jek (im Roman Jjeck genannt) *Zak *Asajj Ventress *Dooku *224 Kategorie:The Clone Wars Kategorie:DK Readers Kategorie:Legends-Quellen